fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Journey into Danger
Journey into Danger is the sixth episode of Season 1 and sixth episode overall of Fantendo - Journey, written by Sr.Wario. Reception has been (TBA). Summary The team get a lead on the villain's HQ, but it turns out to be too good to be true. Transcript The district manager F.A.N.T captured is laying in his empty white cell, sitting in bed and looking at the ceiling, twiddling his thumbs. He then hears the door swing open. ::District Manager: Finally, some attention around here. Rizzo walks in and smiles, pacing around, before closing the door. ::District Manager: No back-up? I'm pretty dangerous, hon. Rizzo laughs and shakes her head. ::Rizzo: Look. I already saw how terrified you are of me. Because I get results. ::District Manager: Maybe I was just in a good mood. Maybe now I'll really show you my bad side. Rizzo laughs and backs up against the wall. ::Rizzo: You're an idiot. You already played your cards. Did my research. You are Arin Neil. Skilled mercenary who's never been caught before. I assume that's why you got hired and advanced up the ranks. ::Arin: What can I say, I get results. Killed plenty in my day. ::Rizzo: Yet, I'm not intimidated. Arin smirks and gets up. Rizzo turns around, and then snaps back, running toward Arin and kneeing him in the gut. Arin is knocked back onto the wall and groans in pain. ::Rizzo: I may be a high ranking official, but I've killed people too, Mr. Neil. You don't rise up the CIA and FBI without a body count. Arin lowers his eyebrows and growls at Rizzo, trying to stay strong. ::Rizzo: So, you want more from me? ::Arin: I'll talk! ::Rizzo: Good then. I need to know the facility you report to. ---- Ashlee and Tommy are sleeping on the couch, with Ashlee's head resting on Tommy's chest. Danielle comes through the door with coffee in hand. ::Danielle: Back! The others glare at her and point toward the sleeping couple. ::Danielle: Woops. Well then, iced caramel macchiato for Donnie, a double shot for myself, iced tea for Kenji, and hot chocolate for Matt. The group all stare at Matt, unimpressed. ::Matt: Stop staring! I really like hot chocolate, okay? They all shrug and go to drink their drinks. ::Danielle: And black coffee and an iced latte for our lovebirds, whenever they wake up. Matt sits back in the chair and sips his drink, smiling at the two. ::Matt: Don't let Tom know, but they're nice together. ::Donnie:....Really nice. ::Danielle: I suppose opposites attract. ::Kenji: Like yin and yang. Ashlee wakes up and yawns, waking up Tommy. She pecks his cheek and he blushes. '' ::'Tommy': Did we fall asleep like this? ::'Matt': Yes. Get a room, jeez. ''Tommy glares at Matt who grins as he throws his hot chocolate cup in the trash. ::Ashlee: What are we doing today? ::Donnie: Maybe we'll finally have some peace... ::Danielle: Doubt it. Last time I heard Rizzo was occupied with the district manager. Probably have some new information soon enough. ::Kenji: And we all know what she can do. The group shudder as they relax. ---- The group are all talking and laughing when they hear their doorbell ring. ::Kenji: I'll get it. ::Matt: Ken, last time you did that, a beautiful woman put you in an evil nightmare coma. ::Kenji: Can't be worse than hanging out with you. The others all laugh incredibly hard as Matt frowns. ::Matt: You guys suck. ::Ashlee: Oh come on Matt, we all like you. ::Tommy: Speak for yourself. ::Ashlee: Don't be rude, honey. Tommy smirks as Matt sticks his tongue out at Tommy. ::Kenji: Who is it? ::Rizzo: Rizzo. On important business. Kenji's eyebrows widen and he opens the door, allowing Rizzo, as well as a squad of F.A.N.T agents behind her, into the house. ::Donnie: Jeez, a lot of agents with you. ::Rizzo: Let's just say a lot of people are interested in killing me. ::Tommy: I know how that feels. Rizzo paces around as they all look at her, interested. ::Rizzo: Well, before we get down to business, I have to congratulate Ms. Murphy and Mr. Djekovic on their relationship. ::Ashlee: Thank you! Tommy nods appreciatively. ::Matt: Hey, isn't that against protocol? Ashlee glares at Matt, who shrugs. ::Rizzo: I personally don't care what you do, Mr. Bosh. As long as you get results. Matt then nods, sheepishly. ::Rizzo: Now then, I've spoken to our district manager. The group all cringe and then nod. ::Rizzo: Needless to say, I got him to talk fairly quickly. I've been told of the highest place up he knows. The big one. ::Tommy: Finally. Tired of kicking merc ass. ::Rizzo: As am I. While this is unlikely to be the highest place up in the company, it's our best lead. We might be able to recapture Mr. Cross. ::Tommy: I'd like to kick his ass. ::Rizzo: As would I. Everyone nods in agreement. ::Rizzo: In such a happy time, I'd rather avoid too many casualties on our side, so I'll be accompanying you. Alongside my personal squad. The agents behind her all nod. ::Matt: Pretty imposing guys. Can I try one of those guns? ::Danielle: That sounds like a very bad idea. ::Rizzo: Indeed. Shall we get going? The group all get up and head out.' 'Danielle and Tommy stay in the back and Tommy reaches to close the door behind them. ::Danielle: Are you just after Cross because of what he did to Ashlee? ::Tommy: Not entirely, but yes, mostly. ::Danielle: I'll make a romantic out of you yet. Danielle grins as Tommy shakes his head and sighs, following the group into a large F.A.N.T carrier. ---- A birds eye view shows the large carrier driving through traffic on the highway, and then zooms in to show the group all sitting there, anxiously. ::Matt: Quiet, isn't it. ::Rizzo: I don't mind. I get enough sound in my regular job. Nice to have a little peace. ::Kenji: Calms the nerves before a fight. Everyone nods. ::Tommy: We started this, what, 3 months ago? ::Donnie: Feels like longer.... ::Danielle: It's like the end of an era. ::Ashlee: I hope it is. I'm tired of beating up these guys. ::Tommy: I agree with you there, Ash. ::Rizzo: I've met a bear alien, a god, and a gigantic corporation from an alternate dimension, but this whole fiasco is still pretty odd. ::Matt: Little corner shop shares it's name with a psychotic group of kidnappers and murderers. ::Tommy: I've seen stranger coincidences. ::Kenji: There are no coincidences. There's something up. ::Donnie: Like what? ::Kenji: I have no clue. The carrier quickly comes to a halt. ::Matt: Already? ::Tommy: You scared, Matt? ::Matt: Of course not. The driver unbuckles and comes into the seating area. ::Driver: We're here. ::Rizzo: Alright. My squad goes in first. Do not mess around. This is our greatest lead and I'll be damned if we let them get away again. Everyone, including Matt, seriously nods, ready to take down Cross. ::Rizzo: Here we go. The group all slowly get out and, guns out, walk toward the entrance. One of the agents reaches for the door, and finds it unlocked. ::Rizzo: Easier than I thought....hmm. ::Matt: The easier the better! ::Ashlee: Have you ever seen a TV show in your life? That always means a trap. ::Donnie: We don't really have a choice though... ::Rizzo: Mr. Fox is right. They all relcutantly enter the facility. ---- The group walk into the dimly lit lobby, where they find it desolate and empty. ::Matt: Okay this is just eerie. ::Tommy: I've been to places like this before. They knew we were coming. Rizzo digs around the lobby but finds that it has been cleared out. ::Rizzo: And they didn't leave anything behind. Everyone sighs, clearly annoyed. ::Danielle: I can't believe this. We finally get a lead and this is it. ::Kenji: I am quite disappointed. ::Donnie: Yeah. ::Ashlee: They must've known the district manager would spill the beans. I guess things couldn't end this quickly! ::Rizzo: Mercenaries are all the same, they can be bribed, with either money or a lack of pain. The group whince in reply. ::Squad Leader: Mam, do we go and check for anything they may have left behind? ::Rizzo: Sure. Can't hurt. The agent points forward and the other agents follow going down the nearest hallway. ::Tommy: You really think they'll find anything? ::Rizzo: Doubt it. But in my experience, it's best to leave no stone unturned. Tommy shrugs and they all sit down on the cold, clean steel floor. ::Tommy: And I was really looking forward to kicking Cross' ass too. Ashlee smiles and squeezes Tommy's hand. ---- The agents are going down a labyrinth of hallways that all seem to be empty. ::Agent: Sir, are you sure this is the best use of our time? ::Agent #2: I agree with Johnson. ::Squad Leader: If there could be a potential lead, it is. This organization is clearly a big threat toward not only the Special Ops but F.A.N.T as a whole. ::Agent: If you're sure, sir. ::Squad Leader: Completely. Suddenly, the squad hear a clatter as they see a large crate sliding toward them. ::Agent #2: What the h- The crate knocks down the second agent, who falls unconcious. The others back up and look forward to see a masked woman in a black suit across the way. ::Squad Leader: Hands up! The woman ignores them and walks forward, confidently. ::Leader: Last warning! The woman chuckles and advances, clearly not intimidated. ::Leader: Here we go. The leader pulls out his machine gun and open fires on the woman, but the bullets simply bounce off her suit and fall to the floor. ::Agent: Oh sh- The woman then blasts two fireballs toward the agents, knocking them down and setting their armors on fire. She shakes her head and talks off her mask, looking down toward them. ::???: The suit rejects bullets. Nice to meet you, I'm Project Alpha. ---- In the lobby, Rizzo is pacing around. ::Matt: Your guys are surprisingly slow. ::Rizzo: Mr. Bosh, these are my personal assistants. I don't pay them to be slow. ::Matt: Your explanation? Rizzo glares at Matt, annoyed. ::Tommy: Maybe we aren't alone here. ::Rizzo: It would seem so. Rizzo picks up her phone and scrolls through the numbers. ::Donnie: Huh, a lot of numbers in there. ::Rizzo: Every major world leader and most of the squad leaders. It's a busy life. Matt nods and Rizzo dials the squad leader, but it goes to voicemail. ::Rizzo: Call me back as soon as possible Hernandez. Let me know if your squad is alright. Bye. Rizzo puts her phone in her pocket and then begins to walk down the hallway. ::Danielle: Where are you going? ::Rizzo: To get back my agents. The group get up and quickly follow behind her. ---- The screen is black, until slowly, things become visible but blurry. After a few flashes of black, we see Alpha pacing around upside down. ::Alpha: You're up! That was fast. Hernandez tries to move and finds that he's tied up upside down and ends up swinging back and forth. ::Hernandez: You are? ::Alpha: Project Alpha. ::Hernandez: Interesting name. Ms. Alpha, can I ask what I'm doing here? ::Alpha: Well, I took an interest in you. Alpha, mask off, smiles widley and sits down. ::Hernandez: I'm....flattered? ::Alpha: You should be. Alpha picks up and holds up the dead body of an agent. ::Hernandez: Oh god. ::Alpha: I believe you called this one Johnson. He and his friend are dead. ::Hernandez: So why am I alive? ::Alpha: I've been in testing for too long. Snapped and killed your friends quickly. But I regained control soon enough for you. I'm going to make it painful for you. Hernandez keeps strong and shows no emotion. ::Hernandez: May I ask why? ::Alpha: I was the best candidate. A skilled mercenary. They picked me to be Alpha and undergo multiple injections of superpowered blood. It's had....some effects on me. I simply want to feel happy. ::Hernandez: And cold blooded torture does that for you? ::Alpha: It does now. Alpha walks over to Hernandez and grabs his arm, twisting it and breaking it. Hernandez cringes but bites his lip and keeps quiet. ::Alpha: Ooh! You'll be a challenge to break. Hernandez masks his terror with a defiant smile. ---- The group turn down a hallway when Rizzo crouches down. ::Rizzo: Everyone, you'll want to see this. The group all kneel down and find fresh blood spots on the floor. ::Ashlee: Blood. Yuck. ::Tommy: Not dried either. ::Matt: So we aren't alone. Spooky! ::Donnie:...I'm just worried about those agents. ::Rizzo: As am I, but they're tough. ::Danielle: Training or not, I'd be terrified. ::Matt: I am terrified! ::Kenji: Everyone bleeds. Even our mysterious opponent. Rizzo gets up and steps around the blood, the others following her. ::Rizzo: I'd say we're close enough. Looks like they left a trap for us. ::Tommy: Three trained agents is an impressive feat. ::Ashlee: We've fought worse! ::Danielle: Always optimistic, Ash. ::Rizzo: Optimism is good, but I'd be cautious. I hand pick these agents. We're dealing with something new, here. No ordinary soldier. The group all nod in understanding and continue down the hallway. ---- The group turn down another hallway and find a door at the end. ::Matt: Doors! Ah, I've missed doors. ::Tommy: I hate the architecture in these places too. ::Kenji: Probably designed to throw one off. ::Danielle: And it's working. The group all head forward up against the door and Rizzo peeks in through the window. ::Rizzo: She has Hernandez. Alpha sees the group and waves toward them happily. ::Ashlee: Well, she's pleasant. ::Donnie: TERRIFYINGLY so. ::Rizzo: Back up, guys. Everyone quickly backs up as Rizzo charges toward the door, foot first, and kicks it down. ::Ashlee: That was awesome! Rizzo charges toward Alpha, but is thrown telekinetically onto the ground by her. ::Alpha: Nice to meet you. ::Danielle: You have telekinesis? So do I. Danielle blasts a wave of telekinesis at Alpha, but she is unmoved. ::Danielle: What the h- Alpha then leaps into the air and kicks Danielle in the face, knocking her out. ::Ashlee: Get away from my friend! Ashlee tosses a crate at Alpha with her telekinesis, but Alpha catches it with super strength and hurls it at Ashlee, knocking her out. ::Alpha: I was designed to be the perfect soldier. Rizzo gets out a gun and fires it repeatedly at Alpha, but sees that she's immune to bullets. ::Alpha: Weeks of testing and injections. It was hell. But worth it to do this. Alpha throws a punch at Rizzo hard, knocking her out. She then looks around for the others but find that they're gone. ::Alpha: Gone already? Cowards. Oh well, looks like you have some playmates Hernandez. Hernandez whinces and closes his eyes, turning away from Alpha who slowly approaches him. ::Matt: Hey! Alpha turns around to see the others, reappeared, as Matt hurls a fireball toward her that knocks her onto the ground. ::Matt: Perfect soldier, huh? ::Alpha: You surprised me....not fair! Alpha gets up and charges toward Matt, punching him in the face and knocking him out, but this allows Tommy and Donnie to hold her down. '' ::'Alpha': Get off! ''Kenji then runs up and kicks her in the face, knocking her out. ::Donnie: That was...tough. ::Kenji: But a satisfying defeat. ::Tommy: I'm just glad she's out. ::Hernandez: Uh... The trio turn around to see Hernandez swinging around and Tommy walks over and takes a knife out from Rizzo's pocket and uses it to cut Hernandez down. ::Hernandez: Thank you. ::Tommy: Yeah. Now let's leave this place. ::Donnie: That sounds nice. ::Kenji: I agree. ---- The group are all sitting on the couch back at the house' when they hear an alarm.'' ::'''Danielle: There's Rizzo. ::Matt: What now? Still sore from getting knocked out. Danielle shrugs and turns on the TV to see Rizzo who looks sad. ::Ashlee: Hey, Ms. Rizzo. ::Rizzo: Hello everyone. I trust you've all recovered easily enough. The people who were knocked out nod. ::Rizzo: I'm glad. Hernandez is in the infirmary for a few broken bones, he'll recover in a while. His partners, Johnson and Dylan aren't so lucky. It's a real shame. ::Danielle: I'm so sorry Rizzo. ::Rizzo: As am I. They were good agents and it'll be a shame to have to tell their families. They will be tough to replace. But eventually, everyone dies and it's an honor to die in the service. ::Tommy: That's how I wanna go. ::Rizzo: I feel the same, Mr. Djekovic. While the lead wasn't productive, we have Alpha in our grasps. She's no longer a threat. I doubt she'll be much help to finding the real facility now though. ::Matt: Why? I thought you could just beat up everyone. ::Rizzo: She's been....changed by the procedure. Evidently, multiple injections of such potent blood results in mental problems. ::Donnie: So basically, we're at square one? ::Rizzo:...Basically. ::Ashlee: But we have each other! That's gotta count for something. We can do this. ::Rizzo: I appreciate your enthusiasm. You're a good person, Ms. Murphy. All we can do now is wait for them to slip up. They will, eventually. That's just how this game works. ::Danielle: Sorry for your loss, Rizzo. We all are. ::Rizzo: Thank you. Take the day off. You all deserve it. The group nod as her transmission goes out. ::Tommy: Well, today has sucked. Everyone except Ashlee nods, while Ashlee kisses him. ::Tommy:....Now that makes the day a lot better. They all smile and go back to talking. ---- Cross is walking down a hallway while an assistant follows. ::Cross: How did our trap do? ::Assistant: Well, sir, Alpha scored two casualites for their agents, but none of them were for the Special Ops. ::Cross: Of course not. Well, two deaths is something. And she hadn't completed her training. Alpha's legacy will live on. ::Assistant: I feel the same, sir. Now, I've been asked to show you something. ::Cross: Yes? The assistant walks past him and opens the door in front of him. Cross, curious, walks ahead and into a large room. ::Assistant: Meet our new friends. The camera then shows several cells where armored soldiers are trying out various superpowers. ::Cross: D'Angelo & Sons is just getting started. Reception TBA Trivia TBA